Shadows Of A Life Given Away
by squiggyflop
Summary: dont bother reading. i hate it and youre just gonna have to wait a few years until its even started properly. in fact you should just kill me through the computer
1. pre story

i dont even own the clothes im wearing right now so ho would i own HP

Shadows of a life given away

Walking into the train station harry knew that something was wrong something was out of place. Suddenly it uccured to him that there were no muggles there! None! Even the dursleys noticed . dudley started to fidget , his fat fingers played with each other nervously.

This is but a preview

if you like where this is going tell me

this story will have all sorts of unexpected relationships and some exchange students

**kathleen pozzo** : pure blood slytherin. she's mean and crazy and she is stupid and very lazy......or is she?

**Angela belli** : cute little hufflepuff but she isnt always sweet and innocent.hint,hint.she is a follower but she does have a good brain.

**Alex crane: ** she is a brave little bad ass griffindoor.......but how come she lives with the pozzos on school holidays?

**margaret white:** she doesnt even seem smart enough to be in ravenclaw ...................im starting to think that the hat sorted the girls one in each house on pupose with wichever one fit the best and maggy was all that was left for ravenclaw...hint.

crazy shit happens during this story... and the dream team is looking for a being that can override Death itself even bring back the dead and grant immortality...others are looking for the being too, evil people that heard about it told the death eaters and they told you know who

harry wonders about bringing sirius back

blah

blah

blah


	2. Death Eaters at platform 9 34

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

i suck at everything i try to do

* * *

by the way if you notice that my chapters keep changing its because im trying and most likly failing at making the story better 

oh and dont forget to send in those reviews because I'll change or add anything you want.

i also dont mind an occasional howler. smirk

* * *

**death eaters at platform 9 3/4**

harry was late leaving the dursley's house. he had been forced to stay there for the first and last week of summer holiday.It wasvirtually prison, shut away from the magical community not even was he allowed to send or receave owls.

Walking into the train station harry knew that something was wrong, something was outof place. Suddenly it occurred to him that there were no muggles there! None! Even the dursleys noticed. Dudley started to fidget; his fat fingers played with each other nervously. The place had a sort of stale echo as if no one had ever been in there. A loud crack rang out, harry spun to face it wand drawn. No one was there the dursleys had gone out the door and slammed it so hard that the door split in two. Harry quickly and stealthily strided to the entry to platform 9 ¾ dreading what he may find. He leaned on the barrier and easily slipped through. Once on the other side his ears were filled with panicked screams that pulled at harry's insides.The platform was completely empty except for the darkenedtrain sitting in the tracks windows broken;even the color of the train seemed to have darkened with sadness. The dark mark hoveredtauntingly somewhere above the far corner of the platform.

Harry pushed the sliding door to the train open; he heard several shrieks as he did so. The sound came from Harry's left,huddled on the ground were several banged up first years. Harry looked to the girl closest to him

"What happened here?" he really already knew the answer but it seemed like the only thing that would come out of his mouth.

"Death eaters" the terrified girl whispered as if saying it louder would bring them back. Harry started to walk swiftly down the corridor

"Harry!" Ron called in a loud whisper harry found his friend sitting on the floor cradling an unconscious hermione.

"Ron what… how did they… is everyone alright?" harry fumbled with his words as so many wanted to come

"The death eaters killed all of them, all the muggles in the station. Then they took out afew muggle-borns that came early and sent up the dark mark over their bodies. They killed the train conductor too. Then went around torturing people and stealing their belongings." Ron's eyes glanced down at hermione she was still breathing "hermione tried to stop them along with everyone else that wasn't cowardly. They did something to her, before she blacked out she looked like she was in so much pain" Ron stopped it seemed too painful for him to talk anymore. Harry silently sat down next to him. Unable to speak or move from the spot he chose to stare at a small shard of broken glass on the floor.

With a loud POP! dumbledore apparated beside harry. His magically amplified voice rang out through the trainfilled with a sort of comforting quality"Stay where you are. The death eaters have fled. You have all been through a terrible ordeal, so you will all report directly to your dormitories upon reaching hogwarts except the first years who will follow me to the great hall where their sleeping arrangements have been made. The feast and the sorting have been delayed until noontime tomorrow" and with a sad little flick of his wand the train began to move at a much faster than normal speed.

---sorry bout this shitty chapter but i tried to make it better... the next one will be longer,I promise!


End file.
